Die Young WDS1
by Rubyredpanda
Summary: Kylie and her sister Carley are trying to survive as best as they can. With the help of Lee, Doug and the others they think they can make a decent try at it. But will they survive together as a group or kill each other in the process. Follow the tale of a few new people that fight each day. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**You think your instincts, are your weakness, but they're your strength, trust in them**

**FORM IS ON MY PROFILE** **PLEASE PM ME THE FORM! 3 MALE ROLES &amp; 2 FEMALE ROLES OPEN**

It's been a few days since the world went loco. Nothing was the same since we saw a guy practically chew off the face of a camera man in my sister's crew. Everything was crazy like it was a dream, but when we woke up we figured out it was really our reality. Since then Carley, Doug and I have been trying to survive each day as best as we can. Just recently we joined up with another group of survivors three other people named Larry, Glenn and Lilly. I don't exactly know them that well, but as long as it keeps us safe for now we got to go with it. Since we got here we been working on finding away in the back pharmacy for Larry. And so far all we have been doing is arguing well, except me since I like to above causing more drama plus Larry one big guy.

I finally took some time off of school to spend it with my older sister and all heck breaks loose tell me that just isn't bad luck or what. I watched as Larry and Lily paced the floor trying to figure out how they could get into the pharmacy door was locked and they were desperate. The more they pace like that, the more they get their selves riled up it my eyes. Carley was playing with a radio she found. Doug seemed to be looking out at the street from the front door. Next to me was Glenn talking my ear off, but I've been half listening, but it was helping me calm down.

I had long brown hair that with hazel eyes. I wore it in a low ponytail messy but it still kept the hair out of my eyes. I was a little shorter then Carley with slighter tanned skin. Bright pink lips lightly glossed. Smooth jawline and I still had a little baby fat giving me a younger look. My eyes a little bigger giving off a doe like look with thick eyelashes and eyebrows. My body slightly curvy and toned from years of track. I wore a forest green tank top with tanned cargo pants. Black combat boots and a leather jacket.

"So Kylie do you have a boyfriend?" Glenn asked with a raised eyebrow a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Nope single." I said, brushing my messy brown hair to the side. I had it in a loose ponytail that still reached my upper back. "I don't know if it would be a good time to say I'm looking right now."

"Well I think it would be a good idea because who knows maybe I might be the one for you." Glenn said, making me chuckle at his attempt. My hazel eyes locked on his brown ones.

"hmm Glenn are you trying to tell me something?" I asked giving him a cocky grin making his cheeks heat up a little more. Before he could respond Lilly walked over to us complaining.

"Oh my god really guys were trying to do something and you two are flirting right now." Lilly said with her hands on her hips. A permanent scowl on her face and I think she just gave me a disappointed look. I hung my head down a bit ashamed for going along with Glenn but it was fun and he is cute I couldn't help it.

"Lilly leave my sister alone just let them have some fun because I don't think either of them could help you with getting in the back." Carley said, defending me. I looked up, giving her a weak smile. "Let the kids be kids."

"If we can't get in the back...we can give Larry aspirin if we can't get him nitroglycerin." Everyone stopped and starred at me. "What its what I was going to school for."

"Your saying you're a doctor." Lilly said, putting both of her hands on my shoulders painfully gripping my arms I brushed her hands away.

"I am a medical student or was." I said correcting her.

"That doesn't matter you got a medical knowledge is good enough now I'm glad we let you guys in now." Lilly said giving me a slight smile. A loud scream was heard from outside and from the looks of it Doug looked like he just got a glimpse of something bad.

"What is it Doug?" Carley asked, walking over to his side.

"It looks like a small group needs so help."

"Get away from the door and ignore it." Larry whisper shouted across the room."We don't know them we already took a chance with you guys."

"What you expect us to just leave them out there to die?" I asked, looking at them a bit confused.

"Kylie we are not going to just let those people die without trying to help." Carley said reassuring me pulling out her gun. She pushed open the door going out Glenn followed her while Doug stayed at the door. Larry and Lilly complained over in the corner a few bitch's and dumbasses. I don't know, but I was getting a really weird feeling from all of this.


	2. Just the start

**Thank you everyone who sent me an ****oc**** for my story. I would like to say I like each and every one of the oc's that I'm going to put all of them in at least once. Plus a lot of people wanted to show up with Kenny and lee so a few will be with them the rest will be in another group. I hope you look forward to the next chapters that come up and I'm still accepting ****oc**** because people die and we do need bad guys or girls. -**

* * *

Jade ran her fingers through her hair in the back of Chet's pick up. If only the ride home didn't take so long. Her body was sore and she was more than ready to get to a cozy bed. But of course the car began to slow down, making Jade knock on the back of the to get Chet and Shawn's attention. She rolled on to her knees pressing her face to the back window to get a good look shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hey, guys what's going on up there?" She asks brushing a strand of shoulder length wavy auburn hair that's been blown in her face from the wind. Her golden eyes widen in surprise at the woman on the side of the road.

She had long shoulder length dark brown hair. Jade couldn't see her eyes from where she was. She did notice that she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a leather jacket covering it. Black combat boots and a bag lying next to her. She gave off the vibe that she was a hitchhiker. Shawn and the woman exchange a few words and he points his thumb to the back of the pickup. Jade quickly turns around hitting her shin against one of the metal walls.

"Ow." She yelped rubbing her leg looking at the damage she caused. It was fine at least for now just a little throbbing.

"You ok back there?" Shawn called from the just rolled her eyes and ignored him. The brunette climbed in the back of the truck sitting not that far from me. She looked even better close up. Jade felt like she seen her face somewhere before she just shrugged it off.

"Hey I'm Jade." She said, giving the stranger one of her brightest smiles putting her hand out to shake. Her hand just hung in the air for a few minutes before the other girl took it. Giving her a firm shake."...Natalia."

"So what's your story?" Jade said, trying to stop the awkward silence. Natalia just looked off in the distance like she didn't hear anything Jade said. "Sorry I didn't ..um mean to pry." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok i just don't really want to talk about it." Natalia said pulling her bag closer to her. Jade and Natalia just sat in silence, enjoying the feel of the sun beating down on them. A cool breeze felt relaxed. "Where are we going?" Natalia said, getting Jade's attention.

"Oh just my friends Shawn's family farm." She said shielding her eyes.

"Sorry about earlier it's just the world is like shit right now and you guys aren't the first people I been across." Natalia gave a bright smile.

"It's ok I know what you mean one of those zombies attacked me like 28 days later or Zombieland you know." Jade eyes showed how excited she was but then it disappeared as fast as it appeared."But this isn't a movie and this is real you know what I mean. I'm a bit of a zombie freak, but I never expected any of this ever really happening. "

The truck jerked causing both of the girl's to lean forward and fall back colliding with the back of the of the truck knocking the wind out of them. "Mmmhh what was that?" Natalia said, leaning over the side of the truck to get a look.

"Sorry guys cars blocking the way think we need to get out and push." Shawn said smiling back at us.

"Guess we should get out and help." Natalia said, climbing out of the back with me following. Chet and Shawn pushed the front of the car making it rock only a little. Chet started to complain about not making it home on time for dinner when a limping man came up with a small girl behind him. They talked for awhile introducing themselves when a group of walkers started to come out.

"We need to move this car now!" Natalia shouted rushing to the car and help the guys push.

With everyone's help we got the car out of the way in time to escape and continue our way to Shawn's farm. We learned the girls name was Clementine and the guy with her was Lee. She didn't really talk that much, but Lee made up for it telling us about how he found her alone and had to kill her babysitter. It would of sounded strange but that was the kind of thing that would happen now. It felt like it was going to be a long day and Jade was now praying for a bed now.


	3. A New Day

**sorry this chapter took so long to ****come. I hope you enjoy it also tell me what you think of the oc. What do you think will happen next? Who do you think will be the first person to die? Who will be in** **the first relationship? Next chapter will be up soon bye and thanks for reading.**

* * *

It was night time when the group finally arrived at the farm. Chet said goodbye and left in the truck making his way too his momma. Shawn made his way into the house while Jade and Natalie went into the barn. This wasn't the first time Jade been here.

"Natalia I got a good spot in the barn you can rest." Jade said, climbing a ladder up a little higher. A small cot with a pillow and a cover.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Natalia asked, sitting down on her bed for the night.

"I'm going to ask Shawn if I can sleep with him." Jade said, getting ready to climb down the ladder before her eyes caught Natalia's expression. "What?"

"So you and Shawn?" Natalia said, crossing her arms across her chest. She had a big smirk on her lips. A blush covered Jade's face.

"No we are not like that were just friends." Jade felt like her whole face was on fire. She always had a bit of a crush on Shawn but she never acted on it. "We can talk about it later."

Jade climbed down the rest of the ladder noticing three people off to one side of the barn and a smile blonde girl sleeping a little further off by herself. Lee and Clementine curled up together in the center of the barn. She made her way to the barn door cracking it and sliding out as quietly as she could. Shawn was sitting on the porch waiting.

"Hey." Shawn said, looking over at her giving her a weak smile.

"Hey." Jade said, walking over to him and dropping down next to him looking up to the sky.

"Today's been a really long day for us hasn't it." Shawn said, bumping his shoulder with Jades making her laugh.

"Yeah if you weren't quick enough, I wouldn't even be here." Jade said leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers. "I never said thank you, did I."

"Nope you didn't maybe you should say it now." Shawn teased pulling away.

"Ok." Jade said, taking a deep breath. "Thank you Shawn for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would maybe be one of those things." Jade said smiling up at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Shawn began to lean in towards her when the porch door swung open.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" A tall guy with spiky dark brown hair. He had tan skin with hazel eyes that came off more green than anything. The guy had a very fit, build from years of playing baseball. He wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with worn out blue jeans. Brown shoes, a black fingerless glove on his right hand and a black sweatband on his left wrist. A loose tie topping his whole laid back outfit

"Chris!" Jade said, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest. Shawn quickly moved away from her rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"No not really I think I'm going to go back inside and get my room set up for all of us." Shawn got up rushing into the house past Chris.

Chris, Shawn, Jade and Chet have been friends since they were kids. They've spent countless summers together, getting closer with each year they spend together.

"What I didn't think you guys were doing anything." Chris said, ruffling her hair like a little kid.

"I guess your right Shawn maybe just saw something on me." Jade said fixing her hair and punching Chris's arm. "So giant what did you do while we were in the city.

"Oh you know helping Hershel and the family out with some work." Chris said, flexing his arm trying to get a laugh out of Jade. She rolled her eyes and hoped up giving Chris a big smile.

"Come on manly man lets get ready for bed." Jade said, pulling Chris by his tie back into the house. Jade dragged Chris into the house.

"You know we get a family of three and a little girl in the farmhouse right?" Chris said as they got into the house.

"I thought the girl was with them." Jade said a little concerned.

"No we found her wandering around and brought her back to the farm. Her names Ruby."

Chris said, leaning on the wall.

"Let's take care of it tomorrow I'm way to tired to deal with this now." Jade said as she got it out Chris lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Come on don't look like that, lets just chill with Shawn and have some fun." Chris said making his way to Shawn's room with Jade close on his heels.

* * *

**The next day**

Before even the sun was up everyone was up making noise waking anyone or thing nearby.

Natalia was one of the first few people in the barn to wake up. She rolled on her side starring off into space. It took a few seconds for her to remember where she was. She sat up and looked around for her bag. Unzipping it to check if her belongings were safe. After looking it over twice she zipped up her bag and decided to climb down to the main level of the barn.

"I thought you looked familiar." A deep voice said making Natalia turn around in shock.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked a bit nervous, but she wasn't going to let it show on her face.

"You were that girl who killed all of those people and the Feds found the bodies." Lee said waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah and your the guy who killed the man who was sleeping with his wife." Natalia put her hands on her hips starring Lee down.

"I'm not trying to cause a fight or anything, I just wanted to bring it up so you wouldn't feel so guarded around the group." He put his hands up in defense. "Plus I thought we could at least have each other's back if something happens."

"You don't even know if I'm innocent." Natalia lowered her arms relaxing a little.

"How about we think of this as a clean sheet." Lee said, putting his hand out to shake.

Natalia looked around and rubbed her hands together, then placed her hand in Lee's. "To a clean slate." She gave a small smile shaking Lee's hand.

Herself came into the barn to talk to Lee so Natalia made her way out of the barn to have a look around the farm. It was your average farm you just didn't see any animals out. A man was standing in front of one of the trucks in the yard.

Not too far from the house a woman sat next to Clementine and another small girl. Natalia walked to the back of the house to she a small boy on a tractor next to Shawn, Jade and some tall guy. They were working on the fence. Jade perked up when she saw Natalia. She smiled and waved her over.

"Hey your up hungry?" Jade said, handing Chris her hammer.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Chris said passing Shawn the hammer.

Jade sighed and pointed towards Chris. "Chris, Natalia." She said, then put her hand on Natalia's shoulder.

"Thats no way to introduce people Jade." Chris said going back to help Shawn.

"Just ignore him my place isn't that far from here so I think it's best if we stop by." Jade said twirling her car keys around her fingers.

"Can I come?" A small voice said making the duo turn and look down. She had a light, honey blonde hair that fell to her chest in loose curls,wide bright blue eyes, pale skin. The girl was short but you could tell she was in her early teens.

"You must be Ruby I'm Jade and this is Natalia." Jade told the girl continuing to the car.

"So can I come with you?" Ruby said her curls bouncing with each step.

"Sure the more hands would help." Jade said, getting into the driver's seat. She waited for the other two to get inside and drove towards her house. It took the trio a few minutes to pull up to a big house with two cars parked on the side.

Jade parked her car and got out. She made her way to the back door when she notices a few spots of blood in front of the door. She ignored it and tried wiggling the handle. Locked which was kind of surprising with both of her parents cars here. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once the door swung open the notice the floor covered in a puddle of blood. Also a trail leading further into the house.

"Do you think we should go in?" Ruby asked from behind Jade.

"If we do we got to stick close and do it fast." Natalia said opening the door wider.

"I got to know what happened." Jade said, taking a step into the house with Natalia and Ruby close behind her.


End file.
